


Sacrifices: A Miraculous Ladybug fanfic

by Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove



Series: Miraculous: The Next Generation [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir
Genre: 20 years later, Adrien and Marinette, Death, F/M, L - Freeform, Ladybug and Cat Noir - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Sacrifice, Wishes, adrienette - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove/pseuds/Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove
Summary: Hope you enjoy!





	1. Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Sacrifices: A Miraculous fanfic 

It was an intense battle. Hawk Moth had brought back Volpina and her illusions were tenfold. She could create more real illusions, AND you could feel them for a short amount of time. Ladybug made a smart move and brought in Rena Rouge, the real illusionist. When she went to Alya, she was hanging out with her boyfriend Nino, who owned the turtle Miraculous. Nino had offered to help, and she explained that Volpina wasn’t physically harmful. She regretted this statement as a boulder came charging toward her. This wouldn’t be harmful if it was an illusion, but Volpina’s power wasn’t just illusions anymore. It was summoning. 

Many hours later, Hawk Moth reached out to Volpina. “I am coming,” was all he said before he appeared on top of the Eiffel Tower. “Coming to see the crying faces of Ladybug and Cat Noir when I take their Miraculouses?” she said cockily. “Yes, but don’t get distracted. That is how you failed me last time.” Hawk Moth warned.

The battle continued. Finally, she got them in a cage. 

“There Hawk Moth!” she said. “The so called ‘superheroes’ are in there”

“You forgot one.” said Rena Rouge. She snapped her fingers and the Rena Rouge in the cage disappeared.

“Well you still don’t have a chance against me!” Volpina retorted.

While they fought, Hawk Moth approached the cage. He reached in and slid the ring off of Cat Noir’s finger. Ladybug gasped. “Adrien?” Adrien nodded. “Yes milady.” During this interaction, Hawk Moth got over his own shock and snatched off Ladybug’s earrings. “No!” Ladybug made a desperate grab for her earrings but it was too late. She had transformed back. It was now Adrien’s turn to gasp. “Marinette? This is perfect! You like me and I like you and now we can get married and…”  
“Not now kitty!” Marinette said, trying to hide how shocked she was. “We’ve gotta get our Miraculouses back!”

“Too late for that I’m afraid.” Hawk Moth said. They turned to see their Miraculouses rattle and shake. They combined into a black ring with Ladybug rubies on it. Hawk Moth slipped on the ring and announced, “Bring my wife back to life!” The area next to him was filled with purple smoke. When the smoke cleared it revealed Emelie Agreste. “But that’s my-my-my-my…” Adrien stuttered. “Yes.” said Hawk Moth. He removed his brooch to reveal that he was Gabriel Agreste. “You see son? Now we can live happily, together.”

Adrien contemplated the morality of this before smiling. Then, he fell to the ground.

“No! Not him!” Marinette sobbed.  
“I don’t get it. What happened?” Mr. Agreste said.

“For one life to be given,” Marinette recited, “Another must be taken.”

“Very good,” said Master Fu.

“Gabriel,” Emelie said,”I do not wish to live if it means my son must die. You may sacrifice me”

“No! I brought this on our family. I will be the sacrifice.” said Gabriel.

“No! Adrien is a better person than me. He always has been.” said Marinette, stepping forward. ”Mr. Agreste, you are a world-renowned fashion designer. Adrien’s a famous model. Mrs. Agreste, you’re a famous actor. And me? I’m nothing. Sacrifice me.”

Master Fu shook his head. “Though I appreciate your righteousness, all of you, I have lived a longer life. I would like to offer myself as a sacrifice.”

“No! Master, you are a guardian. You are important. I’m…”

Master Fu cut her off, “The new guardian”.

He fell to the ground and Adrien stood. Seeing Master Fu on the ground, he began to cry. “It’s okay Adrien. I think he wanted to die saving someone’s life. It’s okay.” Marinette comforted. He believed the statement and smiled. “You’re right. He died a hero.”

Gabriel looked at his hand. The Miraculouses had separated. He handed them to Marinette. Marinette took them and put them in their boxes.

“What if we need them?” Adrien asked.

“We won’t” Marinette said.

Adrien looked at her questioningly.

“Hawk Moth won’t do anymore evil deeds. And all of the Miraculouses are in check,” she explained.

They smiled.


	2. 20 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.

*20 years later*

Marinette and Adrien are married. Marinette feels a pang of pain. She winces. Adrien walks over to her. “Everything ok?” he asks worried. “It’s Chloe’s Miraculous. She’s immobilizing the town.” Adrien walks over, opens the Miraculous vault, and pulls out the dragon and turtle Miraculouses. “These should do the trick,” he says. “Should I call Nino over?” “No.” Marinette says. She glances over at their kids, Marie and Fu Dupain-Cheng-Agreste who are heading off to school. “You sure? They’re only 14.” Adrien says. “We were only 14.” Marinette says. She slips the turtle Miraculous into Fu’s backpack and the dragon Miraculous into Marie’s. Then, she walks back over to Adrien. 

“They’ll be able to handle it,” she says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m currently working on Fu and Marie’s adventures. Please follow me to be notified when I post it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
